


Stop Flattering Yourself

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kjelle's choice of dress during a sparring sessions gets Severa flustered and heated up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Flattering Yourself

Sparring with Kjelle was an exercise in patience and decency for Severa. With each passing session she found herself more and more preoccupied with the way that the short-haired warrior's body moved. Though very direct and lacking in more than a few desirable ladylike traits, there was an undeniable grace to it, especially on that session, where they didn't wear armor, promising to pull punches. Kjelle wore only shorts and a binding on her breasts so that they didn't get in the way.

“I never get to practice proper dodging with my armour on,” she'd said to explain it away. “You don't mind, do you?”

“No.” Severa's response was as simple as could be. In fact, it was so simple that she could see surprise on her friend's face. It was rare for her to only give a one-word response and not sound angry with whomever she was speaking to. The lack of struggle also surprised her. Usually there would be some resigned sigh or backhanded remark, but instead, she accepted rather plainly.

She herself wore a bit more in the way of clothing. Her breasts were bound as well, but she saw fit to put a top on over that rather than go mostly bare-chested. Just because Kjelle had little decency or shame didn't mean she couldn't be proper. 

In truth, she didn't mind, but there was a definite ulterior motive to it. Kjelle wearing only the essentials meant that Severa's eyes were elsewhere the whole time. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, but it was the first time watching the way combat emphasized her amazing build. With each swing, her abs tightened with the motion of her body. Every lunge emphasized the muscles in her calves that extended and flexed. Even the definition in her arms drew her eyes away from the wooden blade that swung toward her with each practice strike. She didn't mind Kjelle's decision at all, but it absolutely ruined her focus on their sparring match.

It was pretty clear to Kjelle that something was up. Severa was likely the most agile fighter in the army, but she wasn't dodging things like she usually did. She was clearly distracted, and it didn't take long for her to realize what was holding Severa's attention. It was simple as following her eyes, and she seemed to lovingly gaze upon her build. In fact, considering how eagerly she found Severa adoring her, she was surprised to see her bottom lip unbitten. The whole thing made her smile wide.

The next swing was a hard one, and she managed to make Severa stumble back a little, their wooden swords remaining hard together as Kjelle kept some pressure on her. “Having trouble focusing?” she taunted, slamming her bare foot down as she pushed her weight forward, forcing Severa to return the push a little harder. Severa's agility came partly from her lightness, while Kjelle's toned muscles added a considerable amount of weight to the naturally bulky girl, giving her a clear advantage in a straight-up show of strength. “Maybe you should keep your eyes on my weapon instead of on me.”

Cheeks growing a little redder, Severa grit her teeth, steadying her footing and shoving hard against Kjelle. The solid push got her back a little, and she responded with a quick swing from the side. The slam of wood colliding echoed through the matted room. “Stop flattering yourself,” she snarled, holding her practice sword against Kjelle's just as hard. “It's nothing I haven't seen before, and I never said your abs were panties-ruiningly nice.”

The balance of aggression shifted again as Kjelle gave a few hard strikes in return. She wasn't aiming for Severa anymore, but instead going for her blade, eager to keep the banter going more than their actual sparring. She'd fought Severa a million times before, wanting the girl's speed to practice against and contrast her slower, power-based style, lest a swift enemy get the jump on her. “Then why do you keep undressing me with your eyes? I don't have much left to the imagination, but you seem pretty eager to imagine more.” She flashed a taunting smirk, giving another swing that was intended to be as blocked as deftly as Severa followed through with.

“Shut up,” she snapped, springing back with more offence. She wasn't very fond of Kjelle toying with her; it felt wrong. Severa was comfortable when in charge of a situation and being the one hurling the embarrassment at someone who needed to be brought down a peg. Both the teasing from Kjelle, and the implication that she was on a higher peg than she ought to have been, infuriated her. "What made you so cocky all of a sudden?"

The question only widened Kjelle's grin, and she quickly took the dominant position in their fight back. “What's wrong? Is it uncomfortable to suddenly be on the other side of it?” A few more strikes, and she could see Severa getting angrier. She had to admit, being on that side of things was rather entertaining, and she could see why Severa was so eager to do it without provocation to pretty much anyone she met. Probably not worth the damage it did to everyone's perceptions of her, but there was a definite initial rush from her friend's reaction that she enjoyed.

Snarling, Severa kept a defensive stance, not trying to get back on the attack as she stared Kjelle down. “Yeah, watching someone be that smug is a little off-putting. Why don't you focus on the fight instead of whatever fantasy land you've created?” Having attention drawn to her ogling at least put her back into focus, and she did a much better job now that she knew Kjelle was keeping an eye on hers. It was actually the kick in the ass she needed to get back into the fight properly.

Panting, Kjelle decided that in fact, the direct approach was her thing more than being coy and vague was. Fun as Severa's style may have been, she wasn't cut out for that sort of thing. Instead, she simply tossed her sword aside, giving her the nod that signalled the end of their sparring session. The bemused redhead did the same, about to open her mouth when Kjelle bound forward, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a kiss.

Shock came first for Severa, followed swiftly by anger as the strong girl held her and pressed her lips clumsily against hers. It wasn't a good kiss, and she'd have been lying if the thought of Kjelle kissing her was a roundly detested prospect in her mind, but rage bubbled up to the surface, and before it could even finish she pushed her away. “Idiot,” she hissed under her breath, turning away. “You took my first kiss from me.”

A smile had never faded so quickly from Kjelle's face. She hadn't thought of the consequences of her surprise kiss, and her expression went dead, hands falling limp by her sides as she tried to find words to say. None came, and she knew that time was running out, because silence only existed around Severa for so long. She tried to reach forward and explain herself, but the swing of Severa's arm as she spun on her heel made her step back instead.

“I always wanted my first kiss to be on my terms. That's what it's supposed to be, isn't it? Something I get to give to the person I like as I sign of affection? And now I don't have that anymore.” She took an angry step forward. “Because you took it from me instead." Kjelle was a much more physically imposing presence, but she could see the black-haired girl unsteady as she drew closer, before finally grabbing her head and waist, pulling her into an angry kiss.

It was Kjelle's turn to be shocked, standing there not knowing what to do as Severa forced her tongue into her mouth. The kiss was sloppy, clumsy, and Severa's inexperience shone right through, but there was a definite fire to it that made Kjelle forgive all of those things. She was so taken by surprise that only after it ended did the fact Severa kissed her and its implications sink in. “What was that? I thought you didn't want to be kissed.”

“Exactly,” she said, and despite being red in the face, her voice perked up to an almost cheerful tone. “I don't want to be kissed, but I didn't. I kissed you. Gods, Kjelle, it's basic grammar.” She smiled, giggled a little, and spun her practice sword around before turning back and placing her practice sword back on the rack. She acted completely nonchalant about what just happened, the anger of Kjelle's kiss having vanished once her own was done.

Placing a finger on her lips, Kjelle stared in shock at the back of Severa's head. She wasn't sure what to make of anything about what just happened, save for the fact that the redhead seemed smug and satisfied, and a Severa who was proud of something she did and in her smiling sarcasm mode was more insufferable than normal. Had she kissed her back out of spite? To mess with her? To in her own roundabout way send a message? There were too many possibilities for her to think clearly, and embarrassingly enough she felt her chest tighten up nervously. She was usually one of the cooler heads around camp, and the fact Severa was able to get to her this much was frustrating.

"But why?" she called back to Severa, who had started toward the door. That got her to stop in her tracks, pigtails swaying as she spun on her heel to face Kjelle. “Why did you kiss me?”

Severa perked an eyebrow, sighing at Kjelle as she took a step toward her and away from the door. “Come on, you're not that stupid.” Another step closer, and Kjelle took one back, fearing another angry surprise kiss. “I was giving you my first kiss, and if ever tell anyone otherwise, you're going to be over, got it?” Rather than yelling, she was calm, almost smiling as she threatened Kjelle into never mentioning that first kiss ever again.

Nodding, Kjelle took another step back, not sure if Severa was toying with her or not. “Okay. You kissed first, and I'll never say otherwise. B-but does this mean that...” She trailed off, cheeks going red again as she averted her gaze.

“Yes,” Severa sighed and rolled her eyes, assuming the gesture was obvious. “I like you, idiot.” She punched Kjelle's arm. Not too hard, especially for the tough girl, but it got her point across well. Although, the fact that hands ended up on hips as both girls went in for another kiss helped that point greatly.

This time, neither girl was surprised, and neither was out to prove something or accomplish anything other than having their first normal kiss. Neither could hide their embarrassment at all, but it didn't matter because once hands ended up in hair and fingers dug into waists, both knew they were in the same boat. Both of them had been stumbling through affection so clumsily that they hadn't regarded the over at all, because if they had, they might have noticed the other doing the same. All that stopped mattering once they kissed, because it wasn't about revenge or shutting up this time, but instead a show of affection that lay in perfect balance.

Of course, the scales tipped pretty heavy once the initial sweetness of the moment wore off. Kjelle eased Severa up against a wall, pressing the redhead to it with her body, letting their flesh rub together, their body heat warming each other up. Hands grabbed at the hem of Severa's top, and she gladly pulled her arms up to allow Kjelle to peel it off of her, a thin veneer of sweat from their sparring session making it stick to her skin a little bit. Carelessly discarding it, her eyes fell onto the bandage tightly wrapped around her chest. It was the same binding she used herself, but Severa's was both a little less tightly wound, and had a little more to press down.

Coming back in for a kiss once the shirt was tossed aside, Kjelle took a more aggressive stance with the kiss, her tongue invading Severa's mouth, little resistance coming as the snarky girl simply pressed harder into her body, allowing Kjelle to take control of the situation. Her own hands were far less focused on getting clothes off as she pressed her calloused fingertips into the bed of toned muscles that was Kjelle's core. Each individual ab was pronounced, and she found great enjoyment in running her fingers along the grooves between them. She was a little jealous of Kjelle's body. She was in good shape herself, but her stomach only had a little definition, and envy always struck her when she admired the muscular girl. Her touch was driven by longing, the ability to finally not only kiss her crush, but to touch the very thing that had continued to draw her gaze away from their sparring practice for months on end.

Kjelle knew that her core was sensitive, but it took the loving caress of another to know that it was in fact so sensitive that the sensations ran right down to her loins. Her midsection pressed forward out of a need to feel the fingers harder into her skin. Realizing that the last thing said was Severa's confession, she gt nervous. “I like you too,” she quickly blurted out gritted teeth, trying to keep her voice steady as the small fingers continued to tease her. She wasn't going to give Severa that opportunity. 

Instead of catching on to anything, it made her laugh. “Really? I couldn't tell.” She rolled her eyes and bit playfully on Kjelle's lip, leaning her head back and tugging on it a little. “I thought you kissed everyone in a way that screamed 'please fuck me'. Thanks, I feel special now that I know you care.”

“I thought now that I knew you cared, you'd spare the sarcasm.” Quick on the return, Kjelle slid her up Severa's side, reaching back for the clasp holding her binder together. “But I guess that's a little too much to ask.” Instead of letting Severa respond, she pressed another kiss into her, this one long and plenty steamy, giving her time to undo the clasp and slowly begin pulling the layers of wrapped bandages off of her chest. Hands on her own back told her Severa had decided to the same. The process was slow, both girls wanting to hurry, but neither wanting to seem like the desperate one.

Once the binders were off and discarded, both girls standing only in shorts as their lips parted one last time. Grasping one of the redhead's breasts, Kjelle leaned down and inward, pressing kisses into Severa's neck as her fingers dug into the ample flesh and her palm ground against her nipple. Clumsily Severa's hands did the same, amusing her crush with the way she seemed so completely out of her element and was reduced to following her lead. Any situation where Severa wasn't in control was a good one, as far as Kjelle was concerned.

"Stop teasing me!" Severa snapped, even as she shoved her ample chest forward into Kjelle's eager hands, her motions of course screaming for more. Affection wasn't synonymous with cooperation, and it was clear to Kjelle that she'd need to find some way to make her act like a normal person instead of playing her usual, frustrating 'I hate everything I actually like' act.

Fortunately, she knew just how to do it. As asked, she stopped teasing Severa, letting go of her breasts on command. Spotting the confusion in the girl's eyes, she wasted no time in slipping her fingers down the band of Severa' shorts, finding something much more sensitive to tease. She dug them into Severa's labia, curling the fingers as their calloused tips dragged upward along the sensitive skin. It made the redhead's hips lift off the wall much as her chest just did, but this time she couldn't vocalize some bossy demand to hide how much she enjoyed it, only letting out a moan so gentle and cute that it made Kjelle snicker. 

Cooperating rather fully now that she had a taste of the sensations Kjelle had in store for her, Severa continued fondling her breasts, pressing kisses onto Kjelle's head, still buried in her neck and nipping at her skin. She tried and failed to come up with anything clever to say, and the cruel, hurtful thing ended up catching her throat as Kjelle's kisses made it tighten and reconsider letting something so mood-ruining through. This wasn't the time to say something stupid and hurt Kjelle.

“She's actually kissing you,” her mind snapped at her. “Gods, you're such an idiot. You found someone insane enough to want to be sickeningly cute with you and shove fingers down your shorts, and somehow you feel like going and ruining all that by saying she has manly hands? Shut up and don't you fucking dare sabotage your first time.”

Her mind probably could have gone on for a great deal longer with the self-flagellation, but once Kjelle's finger wiggled against her pussy lips, gently easing them apart and sliding into her, every thought went completely silent, save for the one that told her to lean against the wall in the event her knees gave out. The shift in pressure caused Kjelle to push harder, pinning her to the wall as she eased the finger in slowly.

“Kjelle,” she whined, rolling her head back and digging her fingers into the girl's hips. “You don't have to be so gentle with me. I'm not fragile, and you're not doing anything I haven't done to myself before.” She looked into her crush's eyes, sincere and showing an effort to not be a git about the whole thing, eschewing a snarky comment for a direct request and a little reassurance. Her biggest priority wasn't to see what she intended to do with those fingers, but to try and keep Kjelle for longer than one frantic make-out and groping session against a wall. “If there's one time to be your usual unsubtle self, it's right now.”

Well, she tried.

The way she seemed so genuine without being forced into some sappy moment surprised Kjelle. Even the backhanded remark seemed less stinging than usual. As requested, she pulled the finger out, then pushed in much faster, no longer trying to wiggle her way in. Her palm went flat against her waist, fingers digging into the sensitive skin around the area as her middle digit pumped into her with a pretty decent speed. Nothing too fast, but she didn't want to start out so assuming. Feeling cheeky, she pulled away from Severa's neck and pressed their foreheads together, smiling as she taunted her. “What got into you? You're acting like a normal person.”

It was obvious what Kjelle was trying to do, and though her eyes went wide and her throat tightened again around another remark, Severa managed to keep from taking the bait. Instead, she forced Kjelle into a kiss, this one being her turn to aggressive jam tongues down throats as a convenient way to avoid talking. The smirk didn't leave the black-haired girl's face, but she at least acquiesced to the kiss. Having earned some silence, Severa slipped her fingers into Kjelle's shorts and began slipping them down slowly, fingers pressing into her thighs to feel them out as they lowered to the floor. Severa's own shorts were now the only article of clothing between them, and Kjelle didn't seem very keen on getting them off just yet.

Reaching down, she tried to rub the stronger girl's mound, maybe finger her in return, but the moment she put her hand between her legs Kjelle seized her wrist with her free hand and pinned it to the wall forcefully. “Not yet,” she whispered, keeping it steady against the wall as she slipped finger number two into Severa's warmth, feeling her grow wetter as the finger continued rocking back and forth. They gently pulled apart inside of her, making a scissor motion as they tried to loosen her up a little more, even if it wasn't the sort of loosening Severa needed.

Seemingly not expected to do anything, Severa relaxed, drawing in a shaky breath against the wall as Kjelle's lips went right back to her neck. She wasn't going to complain about being able to lean back and enjoy being fingered and adored like this. Instead, she just writhed against the wall, grinning widely to nobody in particular as the hand left Kjelle's hair and traced fingers down her back, whose muscles tightened at her touch. As the shoulders rolled back to give her something to press down against and admire, she found her hips bucking forward against the fingers, her body not patient enough to let Kjelle take her sweet time with her. “More,” she demanded, her voice split between her bossy tone and a pleased whine that both rose up at the same time.

Hearing the vulnerability in her voice and knowing that Severa had to come a long way to show her that, Kjelle saw no reason not to do as asked. She moved her fingers faster inside of her, her thumb rubbing circles along her clit on their own rhythm, going for a more steady pace than the rapid fingerfucking she delivered. The way Severa was unable to stay still against the wall made her press up harder, wanting to channel that squirming into heated, desperate grinding against her body.

The bigger, more muscular girl's frame squeezing her against the wall, and the ensuing friction as she made no attempt to remain still, made her an absolutely mess. She moaned out loudly, throwing all attempt to keep subtle and masked to the wind, and she found that Kjelle seemed to enjoy the way her noises made her throat rumble against her lips, because the fingers picked up pace for short spurts each time she did so, encouraging her to be as vocal as possible. She was racing toward release at any cost, and could feel it ever so close.

When she came, it surprised Kjelle. She'd been expecting someone as loud and spoiled as Severa to have a loud, messy orgasm, complete with theatrics, shrill noises, and messy squirting all over her hand. Instead, she got a sharp breath that came with a short, muted whine, and Severa went completely rigid. She was already dripping quim down her thighs and onto Kjelle's hand, but there was no stream to go with it upon orgasm. She had a disappointingly quiet and stiff orgasm, but with her eyes closed and the look of total bliss on her face, Kjelle found the reality to be an endearing, much cuter display.

Trailing kisses up her neck and jaw, Kjelle decided to let Severa soak in her afterglow a moment with a soft, lazy kiss. Her wet fingers withdrew and grasped her hip and held it gently. She released the arm, which fell limp to Severa's side, taking a few seconds before she seemed to realize it was there, at which point it went to its earlier position at Kjelle's abdomen, gently circling her belly button. The stimulation of that sensitive spot made Kjelle wince and gently moan into the kiss.

Once Severa's chest stopped beating so heavily and her breath returned to normal, she regarded Kjelle curiously. “Are you alright?” she asked, rubbing her lower back and teasing her navel, not thinking that either act would be responsible for her noises. Maybe Kjelle was just full dork on her; after giving her such a loving release, though, she wasn't going to turn on a dime and give her shit for it.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “I'm fine. My stomach is just really sensitive though, and you're--nngh!” She stopped dead in her tracks as off the word 'sensitive' Severa seemed to have caught an idea and jumped on it, her palm now flat along her abs and rubbing it all over. “You're not seriously going to try and get me off with a belly rub, are you?” Laughing, she brought fingers to Severa's lips, the ones that had just been inside of her, still sticky with her quim. Instead of giving her a chance to answer, she slipped them into her mouth and smirked.

Without giving any trouble or struggle, Severa closed her eyes and accepted it, sucking on the fingers as Kjelle pumped them in and out of her hungry mouth. She could taste herself on them, and while she'd had a sample before out of curiosity, there was something about sucking her juices off of those strong digits that made it so much more enjoyable. She purred around the fingers, making the wet skin vibrate a little as she went.

Once they were sucked clean, Kjelle withdrew them and stroked her cheek with that hand, getting a little smear of saliva onto her face but not caring too much about that. “You're pretty cute when you cum.”

“I'm always cute,” she replied playfully, letting the hand on Kjelle's back slide down and squeeze her rear. She nuzzled her cheek into the hand, closing her eyes and enjoying the touch, the affection. Both of them understood the other's feelings by that point, and were glad it didn't need to be said. Kjelle never liked to spell out how she felt and Severa always buried her truths under a million biting remarks. It was all subtle, but both finally understood the other perfectly.

With a roll of her eyes, Kjelle nodded and gave her jaw a kiss. “You are,” she sighed, seeing no point in arguing otherwise. The touch and closeness of her friend-turned-something-more was all she wanted or needed at that moment. “But cute isn't enough to get you off the hook for giving back. Are you ready now, or should I give you a minute to try and convince me otherwise?

Instead of replying, Severa simply smiled and pushed her left shoulder forward, rolling them over so that Kjelle was against the wall instead. She then proceeded to do exactly as her crush had, smothering her neck with kisses. She could feel it contract and tighten nervously, a wonderful feeling that made her laugh softly into the skin. It was her turn, and she was glad to see Kjelle willing to lie back and enjoy it as peacefully as she had.

Dropping to her knees, she showed that despite being the fonder of subtlety of the two, she wasn't going to play games. All of her self-control was gone, and she got a finger up Kjelle's vagina without even trying to tease or prod. It didn't matter much, because she found Kjelle already soaked down there, worked up from getting her off. Continuing on impatiently, she pumped the finger steadily, not going as fast as she could, but nobody was going to call what she was doing a slow build.

Leaning forward, pressed some kisses into the pronounced abs in front of her, each one earning a faint little noise from Kjelle. Looking up, she found the black-haired girl wearing a very cute expression, one that she would have liked to see more. Her cheeks were bright red, a wide smile on her face as she bit down on a knuckle, something nervous and joyful in her eyes shimmering down on her. She found that Kjelle never bothered with 'cute', and she always tried to steer her in that direction, but there it was. Kjelle had finally decided to be cute for her, and she couldn't have been happier.

Kjelle did her best to stay still and let Severa work, not trying to move too much lest she shove Severa back with a too-hard jerk of her hips. There was an intimacy that she gave Severa while fingering her that she felt gone, her lips tingling with a need to plant them back onto the girl that she couldn't fulfil. Reaching a hand down, she placed it onto the one that rested on her hip, Severa smiling up at her as she turned it around and let the fingers thread through hers. That was all she needed, and that odd sensation ebbed as she held the hand tightly. She just needed to be sure Severa was absorbed in her as much as she was in her future orgasm.

Two fingers were in Kjelle now, and Severa had tired of just kissing those abs. Instead, she took to dragging her tongue down the middle of them, the sudden tightness on her hand telling her she was on track, as if the sudden ragged breaths Kjelle started sucking down weren't enough evidence. She twisted the fingers around a little inside of her as her tongue hit her navel and mirrored her finger's earlier actions. It ran in a slow circle around the rim of her belly button, lips pressing into the skin around it and lovingly rubbing.

A trail of nectar ran down Kjelle's thigh as Severa teased her strangely sensitive spot. She looked straight ahead, the sight of the twintailed redhead peering up lovingly at her being a sight she knew she wasn't strong enough to resist. It all felt so good, and she couldn't let slip away so quickly, not only because it would be embarrassing to last so much shorter than Severa did, but because every second brought brilliant sensations she wanted more of.

Instead of lingering too long on her navel, Severa trailed her kisses lower again, watching with amusement as Kjelle's head pressed up against the wall and she could hear the patient, steady breathing. It was forced and she knew it; she was giving Kjelle the fingering of her life and put the pressure on too hard, so she did everything she could to keep the inevitable at bay. She wasn't going to play along with that, though. It was time to play dirty, and give her something to get loud about.

Withdrawing her fingers, Severa shoved her face in between Kjelle's legs, hooking her arms beneath her knees and gently easing her thighs apart for easier access. She parted her lips and clasped them around the black-haired girl's mound in a gesture she couldn't have possibly ignored, her tongue sliding up and down her slit, tasting the juices that had painted her labia once she'd started fingering her so heavily.

As planned, Kjelle stopped trying to hold it all in, the presence of that silver tongue pushing against her dripping hole so eagerly making her cry out in utter joy. Her free hand went from her lips down to Severa's head, fingers slipping through her hair and holding tightly onto her head as she began the same dance against the wall that Severa performed earlier. She moaned, rolling her hips and holding Severa's hand even tighter than before. She knew what the redhead was after, but didn't care enough anymore to try and slow down the inevitable. If her crush wanted her to cum, then she was going to, and it was something she'd embrace rather than deny.

'Subtlety' was no longer a word in the girls' vocabularies, and Severa had no idea what she was doing, so she just awkwardly brute forced the matter of eating Kjelle out, licking all over, slipping her tongue between her folds and thrusting it in and out a few times as she lapped at her inner walls, sucking on her clit... Anything she could think of, she did, and in rapid succession without much direction or purpose. She knew it wasn't amazing, and that if she were with anyone more experienced it might have been disappointing, but they were both virgins clumsily trying to get each other off, and the way Kjelle began just saying 'fuck' and 'more' under her breath and rapidly told her that she was doing just fine.

The hold on Severa's hand went weak just as the one in her hair went so strong that Severa winced a little, her hair tugged on and her face pressed into Kjelle's groin a bit. Kjelle's entire body tightened up as her pussy clamped down a little on Severa's tongue, and the redhead had no idea what was coming. As waves of burning pleasure throbbed through Kjelle's entire body, she loosed a quick spurt of clear liquid onto her nose. That surprised Severa, who'd never squirted before, and she stumbled back a little in shock, the result being that Kjelle twitched against the wall, hips bucking and moans loudly sounding through the room. 

As her powerful release subsided, Kjelle slid down the wall, legs going weak and spreading out on the floor as she leaned back, looking at Severa with wide eyes and panting. “That was... Oh fuck, I've never orgasmed that hard before, I...” She sighed, shaking her head as she trailed off.

Severa clued into the fact that it probably wasn't so strange a thing that she should be worried about Kjelle, and descended upon her again, giving her all the pressed-against-the-wall kisses that she probably expected after how Severa's own release went. Just as Kjelle eased her back to earth with kisses, she gave plenty of gentle pecks to the black-haired girl, waiting for her to speak first. Severa always got to speak, but she wanted to hear what Kjelle had to say.

It was a simple, whispered, “Thanks.” But what she really meant was, “I love you”.

Severa smirked, and whispered back, “You're welcome.” “I love you, too.”

Both understanding what the other meant, they stood up, getting their clothes back on lest someone decide to peer in and see if their sparring session was done. There would be time to cuddle and continue that night, when there weren't people who were expecting them at dinner.


End file.
